


Peach Juleps

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 盾吹上班终极保镖AU





	Peach Juleps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind  
> Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life

Gilles起床的时间一向不会超过六点半，而且随着年龄的增长，这个时间还在越来越向前移。  
夏天的早上阳光明媚，今天没有下雨的迹象，至少上午不会，Gilles套上白色短袖T恤，从地上的衣服堆里捡起他昨天晚上穿的那条黑色棉运动裤，朝着阳台走去。天气很快就会热起来，Gilles拿起半满的浇水壶给放在角落的那两盆他不认识的花浇水。连续的无风晴天让它们看上去有点蔫，Gilles在心里默默重复了一遍“每三天浇一次水”，然后把壶继续放在他永远没法一眼注意到的架子下面。  
Gustave还在睡觉，一般来说他还得再过一个小时才会醒过来，Gilles坐在床对面的椅子上，摸了摸嘴唇，忍住抽烟的欲望。他已经戒掉这个很多年了，但最近有故态复萌的趋势，Gustave让他精神紧张，Gustave还让他怀疑自己是否应该接下这个单子……Gustave讨厌烟鬼。也许一两支没什么问题，但如果每天都在他面前吞云吐雾，Gilles怀疑他会不会直接搬出这个地方。他可不是什么好的雇主，Gilles相信他和自己之间本质上有明显的不同，但Gilles的工作中“服从”占了相当一部分比重。  
所以Gilles把所有的烟都送给了Julien。  
“我知道你不抽烟，”他当时这么说，“你只要把它们放在我看不到也找不到的地方就行了。”  
年轻的同行似懂非懂地点头，然后真的把它们拿走藏在了Gilles想破头也找不到的地方。  
这不是坏事，Gilles劝说自己，从口袋里摸出最后一颗薄荷硬糖，撕开包装把它丢进嘴里。“你年龄不小了，Gilles，像个小孩子一样吃糖对你没好处。”他的牙医上个月这么警告他，而他也只能当着牙医的面承诺会减量，然后为自己辩解道：“最近工作压力有点大。”  
“我还以为你已经退出这一行了？”  
“特殊情况……他们开的价码很可观。”  
这当然是个驱使他接下这单生意的原因之一，但不是唯一的原因，他不再年轻，也没处在破产边缘，没必要为了钱冒险；更多的，也是Gilles不愿意承认的原因则是来自Gustave：这位医生救了一个从犯罪组织里叛逃的重伤者，而这让他被盯上了。Gustave本人并没有对此表现出恐惧，但医生熟识的一位官员——一个算不上神秘的组织的长官——请Gilles的老朋友来聘请Gilles保护Gustave。  
“既然你们做得到，让专业的士兵或者警察保护他会更好，相信我。”Gilles当时正在做晚餐，他左手攥着手机，眼睛盯着锅里的炖牛肉。  
“问题是，Six现在并不能名正言顺地派遣干员保护他，我们缺乏正当的理由执行行动，Kateb医生现在正好好坐在他的办公室里写报告呢。”  
“为什么非得找我，你知道我的情况。”  
“我们希望能找一个富有经验的人来保护他，Gilles，他很特殊。”  
“比如？”  
现在Gilles有点后悔自己问了这句话。  
“他是一个纯粹的利他主义者”，这句话太容易让人产生兴趣，就算Gilles想说服自己不要去探究，他还是很难管住自己的好奇心和同情心。  
“他只是救了他该救的人，并且正在试着救更多的人，Gilles，我们不能失去这样一位优秀的医生。”  
Gilles应该在告诉他自己已经退出之后就挂了电话。  
他开始出汗了，而冰箱里只有一瓶冰水，Gilles决定把它留给Gustave，然后打开上层拿出一些冰块放在水壶里。他看着它们迅速融化在透明器皿中，又加了一些进去，直到玻璃水壶的外壁上结满了水珠。Gilles给自己倒了一杯，一口气灌下肚，薄荷糖在他嘴里翻滚了几下，让他瞬间清醒。这个冰凉的感觉让他想到了去年夏天他喝过的一种鸡尾酒，堆满了冰块杯子里混合着白兰地和其他Gilles尝不出来的酒，调酒师切了几块时令的多汁桃子进去，在杯口上插了一枝新鲜薄荷。茱莉普，Gilles隐约记得这个名字，薄荷是必备，桃子可以不放，任意的烈酒或者葡萄酒都可以。  
糖块彻底融化了，清凉感渐渐消失，他也不再需要一支烟来缓解压力。Gilles给自己倒了第二杯水，隐约听到了从卧室传来的动静。Gustave起床后会在床上坐两分钟，Gilles利用这个时间检查所有的监控，确保在他离开Gustave的时候卧室里面或者外面都不会有危险。  
什么都没有，看样子暂时还没有人发现他们已经离开了巴黎，Gilles放下水杯，光着脚穿过整个房子的第一层去冲凉。嘴里的清凉感慢慢消失，Gilles用温水冲洗着刺痛的后背，想着等会要再喝一杯冰水才行。他很清楚其实燥热不光是来自夏天的气温，旧伤口提醒着他事情的起因和经过：他扑倒Gustave好让医生避开那颗可能会要命的子弹，代价是一套西服和肩膀上一道擦伤，Gustave事后帮他处理了这道伤口，并且指责他的鲁莽。Gilles并不能完全理解利他主义者的心态，虽然他十八岁之后从事的所有工作都以清除威胁和拯救他人为目的，但那只是工作，Gilles只把这些当成目标对待，和Gustave对于拯救生命的理解不完全一样，这也就是他们本质上的不同。  
Gilles不认可Gustave对他的评价，保镖为雇主受伤理所应当，他挣得就是高风险的钱。“谢谢，不过这太鲁莽了，你不该用牺牲自己的方法来救我。”Gustave包扎他的伤口时这么说，在收紧纱布的时候提高音量问：“你如果被击中了怎么办？”Gilles面对这个问题愣了一秒，然后尝试用Gustave的方式去思考如何回答，但不那么顺利，于是他如实回答道：“我想……这是我的工作的一部分。”  
如果Gilles没猜错，Gustave是因为这个在火车上一直拒绝和他交流。  
事情的转机出现在他们到了这之后，Gustave提出帮他换纱布，“当然好。”他这么说，并且面对被打破的沉默感到放松。Gilles现在想想，也许就是因为他太放松了才会让事情失去控制，这确实是个转机，Gilles不否认这个，但这不是一个完全好的转机。  
Gustave拆下那块被汗浸得半湿的纱布后对Gilles的行动进行了新一轮的责难，为了自己的伤口和其他原因Gilles这次选择了沉默，他保持着交流中应有的礼节，抬头看着Gustave，眼睛和医生保持平视，抿着嘴唇听Gustave说的每一个词。Gustave看上去有点激动，在擦掉伤口附近的血污时用了更大的力气，“我说过我不需要保镖，他们还是把你送过来……”，医生这么说，变得比平时唠叨了不少，他扫了一眼Gilles的脸，然后又皱着眉去清理伤口。  
“现在好了……更多的麻烦。”  
Gustave抬起他的手臂，在包扎好伤口的同时话音落下。  
Gilles不知道该说什么，他不认为自己有错也不想道歉，所以他活动了一下肩膀说道：“谢谢。”  
Gustave瞪着他。  
接下来的那个吻发生的莫名其妙，当时没什么能误导人的美景和音乐，窗外也像今天一样一丝风都没有，他们两个盯着彼此，在闷热的客厅里不停流汗，Gustave攥紧了手里的纱布，Gilles轻轻碰了一下自己的伤。  
那的确是个毫无来由的吻，接下来的性爱也一样。  
Gilles抹掉脸上的水，把自己从一样弥漫着湿热空气的回忆里抽出来，肩膀上的伤已经不再流血，但偶尔还是会疼，Gilles关掉水，思考是不是昨天晚上他不小心又扯到了它。亲吻和性不能像水龙头一样说停就停，他们在这住了快两个星期，从第一天开始这两件事就变得频繁，Gilles不知道Gustave有什么想法，但他们之间没人对此提出异议。  
我这回真的没法在这行里混下去了，Gilles擦掉镜子上的水看着自己想，如果被别人知道我和客户上床的话。  
错误的选择，Gilles，错误的选择。  
“Gilles？”  
Gustave敲浴室的门。  
“我在这儿。”Gilles围上浴巾，走过去打开门。  
Gustave看上去也刚刚洗过澡，他换了件白衬衫，下身还穿着昨天那条有点长的牛仔裤，裤脚搭在脚背上。  
“早上好，Gilles，”被他救过一命的医生走近看他肩膀上的枪伤，“伤口有什么问题吗？”  
Gilles决定隐瞒这点微不足道的疼痛：“我想没什么事。”  
“如果有什么问题就告诉我。”  
Gustave握住他的手腕，抬头看着他。  
他们又一次接吻，Gilles觉得薄荷糖的清爽又回到了嘴里，还多了一点类似水果的甜味。  
“你喝过桃子茱莉普吗，Gustave？”  
Gilles亲吻Gustave带着须后水气味的下巴。  
保镖不该和客户上床，一次也不行。  
Gustave抚摸Gilles冒出胡茬的下颌，轻声答道：“没有，Gilles……我只喝过普通的薄荷茱莉普。”  
更进一步，保镖不该和客户发展亲密关系，任何亲密关系。  
“那我们下午可以做一点试试，很适合今天的天气，”Gilles搂住Gustave，低头看着他的嘴唇说道，“我觉得你会喜欢这个的。”

END.


End file.
